


Devil in disguise

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Samantha has attracted the attention of the painfully cute Lucifer Morningstar, but when a friend of her's disappears, she has to turn to the devil to help her, whether she likes it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

Ping the next order popped up on the screen, the damn thing needs a good cleaning but I don’t get payed enough to clean,

`Two large pizza, one meat feast and one cheese feast, say a pray for their plumbing` I`ve been working at this pizza place for almost 5 years now, even my washing machine smells like pizza, I wasn’t even half way through my shift and already my `couldn’t be asked` meter was already full, it was one of those Tuesday nights that felt like a Saturday night, everyone just wanted pizza tonight,

`Another order coming through, someone has a fan` oh great, a drunk lover calling out for a Dee Resperate, popular girl she is, I looked up at the screen and my face dropped in horror,

 

2 Large pizza

(1 hawaiian, 1 meat feast)

1 Ben and Jerrys (Cookie dough)

Special request: Sam to deliver

 

You have got to be kidding me, it`s not even near the end of my shift yet,

`terrific, what`s the address? ` The girl on the till Rosie suddenly got really excited and was grinning like Will Smith just walked in,

` Omg, it`s Lux, you`re going to the Lux! ` she squealed the last bit like a little girl, I then looked around and pretty much everyone looked excited, I looked back at the screen then at Rosie,

`Does it have to be me? , I mean look at you, I haven’t the guilt to take this moment from you` I really didn’t have any interest in this fancy ass night club,

`Yes Sam, they want you personally, think of that huge tip you would be getting with a nice smile` deluded, completely and utterly gone, a bit like caring skills,

`Right let`s get this order done and gone`.

 

All I could hear was giggling as I left the pizza place, they were all standing by the window as I revved my moped, it didn’t take me long to find the night club, there was a mile queue by the door, I pulled up by the main entrance and nodded towards the bouncer, there was two of them and a third one came up to me, he was pretty cute, plenty of muscle,

` Pizza delivery` he spoke to someone by his ear piece and waited a moment, as I waited a body went flying in front of my moped, he was rolling around on the floor a little before he picked himself up and waddled across the road,

`Right that’s all good, head straight through the club and you want the penthouse in the elevator, I`ll look after your bike here` a penthouse, really, sounds like a right wanker, I turned my moped off and jammed the key in my pocket, the two bouncers made way for me as the other stood by my bike, as I entered the club I had one word go through my head, nope, the place was pretty busy and the music was terrible, I walked down the main stairs and went to the bar, there was a woman on the other side of the bar that looked butch as anything, I took a random guess and thought she is in charge, her eyes were fixed on me as I came up to the bar, I hadn’t bothered taking my helmet off as I didn’t plan on staying, but before I even spoke she poured me a shot, I didn’t really drink but I could deal with a couple of shots, downing it in one is something I can deal with, I took the shot as she poured herself one,

`Cheers` we clinked and downed, I put the glass down and then I noticed her looking me over, like a hungry wolf, I`m not going to lie she is pretty nice looking, but she looks like she would eat me,

`Pizza? ` Without taking her eyes of me she pointed to the right, I looked and saw the elevator on the other side of the bar, I thanked her and almost ran to the elevator, as I pressed the penthouse button I could see her still staring at me as the doors closed, for a moment her eyes went red, but it must have been the lighting, as the doors opened again, they opened out into a huge room, I slowly walked in taking in the view, it was somewhat impressive, for a sugar daddy,

`Good evening love` I stopped, I recognise that voice, I turned and saw a huge bar, as well as the bloke standing there pouring two drinks,

` Oh hell no` he smiled wildly as I headed back to the lift,

`Your pizza will be down stairs, try not to choke on it` I pressed the button to go back down but nothing seemed to happen, I kept pressing the button until my finger got sore, he then stood in front of the lift with two drinks in his hands,

`That pizza is getting cold, I`ve already phoned Rosie, we have all night` I should of known this was going to happen, he`s been coming to the pizza place for ages, Rosie practically melted every time he came in, it seems he may be use to that,

`Get stuffed you loon, now move out of the way, unless you want extra floor on top of your pizza` he moved away from the lift and I walked past him, I set the bag with the pizzas in on the floor whilst he went to set the drinks down on the coffee table by the bar, he then picked up the pizzas from the bag whilst I took my helmet off and set them down on the table, I sat down opposite him, I guess he had this planned, he obviously knew which pizza and ice cream I liked, stalker with a capital ,

` So about the getting stuffed idea` I nearly chocked on my pizza, this is some stupid dream,

`Excuse me, but unlike every other woman you come across, I have something called a moral standard, which includes not sleeping with every bloke who throws money at things he wants` I wasn’t touching my drink, I barely trust the woman downstairs, this guy even less, he had barely touched his pizza when I was nearly done,

`Exactly, that’s the point Maze doesn’t seem to get, your friend Rosie had an orgasm just looking at me, I mean let`s face it, it`s not hard for me love` definitely got the posh stick stuck up his ass,

`Don’t flatter yourself, I had enough time to have a look at the people in and waiting to get into your club, all waiting and ready to grab your attention the minute you enter` he leaned back into the sofa and just smiled at me, I don’t think he is paying any attention, I sighed in defeat, we just looked at each other for a moment, his eyes seemed to be digging into me like a drill, they were very hypnotic, but not enough to drag me,

`So what do you want from me? ` He sat back up, finished is drink and took his empty glass to the bar, my eyes followed him all the way,

` Just dinner, also I`m trying out a new drink, would you mind giving it a review? ` I looked down at the drink, just finishes it and leave, nothing too hard to do, I picked it up and downed it in one, and it was foul,

`Terrible, but then I`m not a drinker so no point on counting this review` I picked up my helmet and prepared to go,

`Fair enough, anyway your free to go` I took the ice cream out of the bag, it was still frozen, I zipped up the bag and placed my empty drink on the bar, I went for the elevator when I suddenly felt hot and dizzy, I leant on the bar for support,

`Everything alright darling, had a bit too much have we, I looked at him and then at the empty glass, damn, I felt sick and dizzy, clearly those eyes had some effect on me, made me stupid for those few moments,

`You prick, you just wait, I`ll rip you in to` I fell to my knees, he swooped around the bar and knelt down beside me,

`Oh later darling, later` I gave in and my head went into his chest as I blacked out.

 

When I finally woke up it was still dark out, I still felt warm and my mouth felt dry as anything, I tried to sit up but I couldn’t mover arms, I tried pulling them towards me but something was holding them, it was then a dim light was turned on, I still felt a bit weak in the body, and then he entered, his shirt unbuttoned with dark trousers on, it was then I realised I was on a bed, and my wrists were tied to the bed posts, I was also very aware I was naked, he had loosely placed towels over my lady parts,

`Finally your awake, how are you feeling? `

`Shit, do your love a favour and get me some water please? ` He went round to the side of the bed and there one was right next to me,

` It`s not drugged I promise` I didn’t really care if it was,

`Here you go, drink up` he held it up to lips and I downed half of it, it didn’t help with my inner heating but I did help with my mouth, he then stood at the foot of the bed,

`I don’t think I even want to know` he went over to the bar to grab something,

`I`ve been so bloody bored recently, literally women take one look at me and just practically fall at my feet, believe me I`m not complaining far from it, I just need a challenge, and blimey love you are just that` oh terrific I`m a goal, he was coming back from the bar with a spoon and the tub of ice cream in hand, oh come on for real,

`Is this normal for you? ` he took the top of the tub and dropped it on the floor, he then spooned a bit out and ate it, I so wanted to jam that spoon down his neck, he then came round the side of the bed and whipped the towel away from my upper chest, I went a bit red in my cheeks and he noticed, my feet weren’t tied down but I felt like it wasn’t going to help,

`Well ,normally I don’t have to tie people down, but I`m always up for it` I bet, he then scooped out a little and then he smiled at me, he then held the spoonful above my chest, I struggled against my bounds but it only hurt my wrist, he kept his hand steady above me,

`try not to move too much, we don’t want to waste any now do we` he then turned the spoon upside down, it didn’t take long for it to fall of the spoon onto my chest, I jumped a little from the cold feeling, he then placed the tub down and watched the iced treat slide downwards towards my other lady parts, then like a beast he started lapping it up like a dog, licking and sucking at my skin, my cheeks felt like they were on fire as he got further and further down, he stopped just before the other towel, he raised his head from me and looked me in the eyes, he grinned and chuckled deeply,

`What are looking at? , the moment I get up you are done for` for a second I thought his eyes glowed red like the women downstairs, since he was up in my face it was more clearer this time,

`Who are you? ` He stopped with the tub in his hand, spoon digging its way in,

` My name is Lucifer Morningstar, and I`m a devil when it comes to call` the way he looked when he said it made my spine tingle, this time he dropped multiple lumps of ice cream onto my naked body, cause of that he was more aggressive licking and sucking my skin dry, my hair stood up as I felt his hands caress my body as he licked my upper half, I bit my lip as his hand began to wonder down, my anger and passion was boiling inside me, I wanted to strangle him, but at the same time it felt so good, he really was a devil at this, once he finished his second helping he wiped of the second towel and I flushed once again, I had only shaved this morning which seemed to get him very excited,

`Lucifer, time out a minute, your making me sweat a bit` he chuckled deeply as he helped me with the rest of the water, he then picked the tub up again and started dropping bits of ice cream everywhere, even some a few inches away from my downstairs, making me a tad wet, he quickly ripped off his shirt and started working his way down, leaving one till last, he made me jump when he hopped onto the bed, I watched him as his face was now inches away from opening, I swallowed a lump as the ice cream slid further and further down, I gasped as I felt the cold treat slide down, seconds later I screamed as he dug his way down with his tongue, my heart was racing as he licked and sucked away at my folds, I started feeling dizzy again as he continued to lick me like a hungry devil, I moaned deeply when he stopped, I could feel him kiss my inner thighs all over, I was knackered, I could feel him slowly crawling back up my body, his breath on my neck made sweat even more,

` I take it darling, that your cherry has yet to be popped` he gave me a quick nip on my neck, I barely had the strength to speak,

`Go to hell` that was all I could muster, I felt relieved when he finally untied my wrist, they felt red raw as he draped a blanket over me,

`They can`t handle me, now get some rest love, you`ve had a busy night` he kissed my forehead as I slipped away.

 

I haven’t slept that well in ages, but then I haven’t had a night like that, I opened my eyes and went to check my wrist, there was still a red mark around them but it was very faint, I led there for a bit thinking things over, I realise not every bloke would at like the way he did, that would be concerning, I went to sit up when an arm suddenly draped over my waist,

`Can I help you? ` I turned over so I was facing him, I got caught up in his eyes again,

`Indeed you can love, as you can probably imagine I have to scrape most women and men of me, but every now and again I come across people like you who have that spark in them, you remind me of someone I know, she is as stubborn as anything, you don’t know each other by chance? ` I sat up against the head board and looked down at him,

`I highly doubt it, I enjoy being stubborn, and knowing you in anyway, you would have to be stubborn, cause you remind me of someone who will do anything to get his own way, and I have the marks to prove it` I got up to get my stuff ready to go when I got yanked back onto the bed ,

` Bloody hell you two might as well be twins` not bloody likely, I went to get up again when a voice suddenly made us both jump,

`Lucifer, aren’t you going to share? ` We both looked at the bottom of the bed and the woman from the bar was standing there smiling at us, I made sure the blanket was covering everything that needed to be covered, Lucifer didn’t seem to bothered,

`Ah Maze, so glad you know how to knock, not this time I`m afraid, she is out of bounds` the woman looked disappointed, I on the other hand was very relieved, if they were anything like each other then I don’t think I could take a second round,

`Right I`m going, the next time you want some candy, send Rosie over, you won`t need to drug her or tie her up`

`Seriously, you didn’t invite me`

`No Maze I did not` finally I was ready to leave, I definitely wasn’t sticking around to witness their lovers quarrel, I jammed my helmet on and went into the lift, the door was closing when he got out of bed stark naked,

`Same time next week love! `

 

`Bye! ` I need a new job.


	2. Chapter 2

 I can`t believe what happened last night, well I don’t think anybody could, It sounded like something out of the fifty shades books, still, I hadn’t been home since yesterday and I had work straight away today, our manager was in for once, and as much as I wanted a screaming match with him, I needed the money, luckily for me they kept my bike safe from last night and had placed it round the back of the building, I was relieved when I got to work and proceeded to clean every last part of the kitchen, soon the overs started coming in and began badgering me with questions about last night, obviously I lied and said I dropped the pizza off and went home early cause I felt poorly, of course none of them believed me but everyone went silent when the manager came in,  
`So Samantha, I overheard you went home early last night, any decent reason behind that? `  
`No sir, just didn’t feel too good, unless you wanted me to throw up all over the pizza`s, imagine if health and safety saw that, I would hate to be in your shoe`s sir` I smirked as he walked off without looking at me, any other person probably would have been fired if they said that to their manager, but other than Rosie, no one else was capable of keeping this place running smoothly, even the manager hadn’t a clue on how the till works, let alone make a pizza,  
` Hey, thinking about it, where is Rosie? , I was expecting a ton of messages and calls this morning? ` none of them had a clue, she finished last night on time and said she was going straight home, not long later I got my phone out and called Rosie`s number, it dialled for a moment then went straight to voice mail, weird, maybe she is really poorly, that’s what it would take for her to ignore her phone for this amount of time, I was going through her Facebook on my phone when I heard the door open, I didn’t take my eyes of my phone as I walked up to the till,  
`Good morning how can I help you? ` I looked up at the person leaning on the counter, thank god he had put some clothes on, but that didn’t change my mood,  
`What do you want now? ` He just kept staring at me whilst I messaged Rosie,  
`I just wanted to come in and see my favourite little minx, also any chance of a second round tonight? , I have this little game I call` I interrupted him by sticking a finger inches away from his nose, he looked at it then back at me,  
`You say another word, and I promise you I will shove a till roll up your ass` he went to bite my finger and I whipped it back before he could, I looked down at my phone and I still had no reply from Rosie, I thought it best to go see if she was okay,  
`I`ll hold you to that love, but no I wanted to talk to you about something, I would of said it earlier but you left before I could, so do you have a spare? ` I picked up my bike keys from under the till and headed for the door,  
`No I do not, I have somewhere I need to go` I went outside and he followed me swiftly, I headed for my bike, ignoring the fact that a black convertible was blocking my way, I guessed it was his when it unlocked with a clunk,  
`Can I give you a lift darling? ` I squeezed past his car and went to my bike,  
`I don’t need anything from you thank you` he didn’t make a move to get his car out of the way, but luckily there was a side alley way in which I could fit my bike through,  
`You sure love, there`s enough room for two? ` He opened the door as I turned my bike on and revved the engines, without a word I turned towards the alley and drove off towards Rosie`s flat.

I was like a woman on a mission, I didn’t stop for anything, red lights and all and I soon pulled up around the back of the building, I chained my bike up in case somebody felt brave and I headed for the front door, I went to buzz her flat when the door opened up, Lucifer was standing there with a pair of handcuffs, I didn’t even bother speaking to him and just walked past,  
`Funny meeting you here love, I was just popping by to pick these up, they seem to give me a lot of inspiration` he followed me upstairs and then to Rosie`s flat, I knocked on her door as he leant against the wall,  
`Rosie! , are you alright in their? ` I listened for any sign of movement, but nothing happened, I knocked again and waited, something didn’t feel right,  
`What time did you ring her last night? ` He turned serious for a moment as he thought about it,  
`Well she phoned me whilst you were unconscious, so about 11:45, we had a chat and she said she was about to finish, I asked her what she was doing after work and she said she was going straight home, she sounded fine when we spoke` well that coincides with what the girls at work said, but it didn’t explain her lack of communication, I couldn’t wait any longer so I reached into my bag for her spare key that she gave me, her being one of my only best friends I spent a lot of time in her flat hence she gave me a spare key, she trusted me that much, as I did her, I found the key and quickly unlocked the door,  
`Rosie I`m coming in! ` I opened the door slowly and stepped into her flat, Lucifer came in after me and closed the door, the room was quiet and eerie, everything in the room looked pretty normal, her front door keys were on the coffee table as well as a cup of tea, I picked up the mug and it was stone cold, it wasn’t like Rosie to discard her tea, even if she was running late for work,  
`I don’t understand it, any of it, she would never leave the flat without her keys and turning a blind eye to a cup of tea, this isn’t her` Lucifer was looking around the living room and kitchen whilst I headed for her bedroom, I opened the door to the window being opened and her bed dishevelled, whatever happened, happened this morning, I went round to the side of the bed when I stopped in my tracks, there was a small puddle of blood by the side of her bed, I could only think it was hers,  
`Lucifer! ` He quickly ran up behind me,  
`there`s two plates in the kitchen, it seems she had a friend over at some point` he stopped talking when he saw the blood, he went past me to get a closer look, he knelt down to study it as I started to think things through, maybe it was a robbery gone wrong or and ex maybe, I was looking around the room thinking when I saw her phone sticking out of her duvet, I watched Lucifer whilst I grabbed it and dropped it in my bag, I had to find out what happened to her, anyway I could, he stood back up and turned towards me,  
`There` s not enough blood here to cause death, I`m no expert but my partner is, she`s a detective and she is very good at her job, trust me when I say she will do all that she can to find your friend` I took out his phone and called the detective, I moved back out into the living room and thought about something, there was a gap between when I passed out and woke up last night, not that I thought it wise for a burglar to go back to the scene of a crime with the victims friend, but I didn’t know what was going round that messed up head of his, I could barely hear him in the other room talking on the phone, a stupid thought went through me head as I took the spare key out from my bag, I took a deep breath and that stupid thought came into action, I walked slowly over to the door gently unlocked the door, as quietly as I could I slowly opened the door just enough for me to slip through, I kept my eye on the bedroom door in case he saw me leave, I gently closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief, I headed for the stairs and as the flat was just within view the door opened and Lucifer stepped out into the main hall, his eyes soon fell on me, I froze for a second,  
`Samantha? ` And with that I sprinted down the stairs jumping the last few steps,  
`Samantha wait! ` the volume of his voice made me go faster, like a parent calling after their child, I still wasn’t sure whether he was involved in this, but I didn’t want to stick around to test that theory, the adrenaline was racing through me as I flew down the stairs, I could feel him behind as the footsteps got louder but I was determined to get away, as I reached the bottom of the stairs I almost felt relieved, that was until a car was flashing lights skidded to a stop in front of the door, I panicked for a second as I thought about what to do, I turned round to the back of the hallway and thankfully there was a fire exit door a few feet away, I sprinted at the door and pushed it open, I fiddled with my keys to get the chain of my moped, I jammed the key in and turned the engine on just as Lucifer busted through the fire door, I revved of around the way I came just missing a blonde woman, I swerved round her and headed off into busy traffic, my moped was pretty small so I was able to weave around the cars, going home or to work wasn’t an option now, if the woman really is a detective it would be the first place she would go to, I had to find somewhere else, somewhere even I wouldn’t go to.


	3. Chapter 3

If Lucifer is telling the truth about his friend being a detective, then the first thing she will do is go to where I live, so I won’t be going there for a while, hiding at work won`t help me much either, so for now I`m hiding on the second floor of Starbucks trying to get into Rosie`s phone, I had only a few attempts to get the passcode right and even less time to do it in, if they can track her phone I might as well wait for them, her birthday maybe, nope, 3 attempts left, perhaps her code for her card, 2 attempts left, darn, I wonder if they are still at her flat, definitely worth checking it, I turned her phone off and headed back to her flat.  
When I got there the whole building seemed vacant, I checked round the back of the building and luckily the fire exit was still open, I went inside and went to her floor, there was no one around so I got out the flat key and opened the door, the first placed I checked was the bedroom, the pool of blood was now pretty much dry and the room had been tossed about a tad, he must have been looking for her phone, I was looking around the room when I found a plastic wallet under her bed, it was already open so I pulled it out and emptied the contents onto her bed, most of it were old Cv`s and an expired driving provisional, there was also a black notebook, inside it on the front page there was a date,  
`15th May 2016`  
Maybe the day she moved in, no, she said she hadn’t been here long, this date is nearly two years back, I flipped through the rest of the book and found a piece of paper folded up, a birth certificate, but not hers, why would she have it,  
Elle May Anderson  
Female  
7lb 3oz  
Born-15th May 2016  
Why does she have a child`s birth certificate? , perhaps she is a godmother, I don’t know, none of this makes much sense, and I`m nowhere near closer to finding out where she is, I jammed the paper work back into the wallet and shoved it into my bag and left her flat.  
As I was walking along the streets I went through Rosie`s cv, that birth certificate was plastered all over my mind, I went through her cv to find out where she was working at the time, according to her cv she was working at a small restaurant near a library, considering how small the restaurant is its still running after all this time, they weren’t overly busy so I was shown to the manager pretty quickly, I explained to him that I was enquiring about when Rosie worked here, saying it was about possibly hiring her, he went to his office to check about past employees, when he came back he already had the folder open, his forehead was in knots,  
`Rosie, surname? `  
`Oh it must off slipped by` he closed the folder and tucked it under his arm,  
` At that time I had no one under that name employed here` he went back to his office and I left, did she lie about her previous workplaces too, or maybe she changed her name, I pulled the certificate out,  
`St Jude medical centre` that’s were Elle May was born.  
It wasn’t too far away and I soon got to the right floor, as I got to the desk there was a woman there, long blonde hair in a ponytail, looked very similar to the one who was at Rosie`s building, maybe later I thought,  
`Well look who`s here` if only I had meatier hands, I`d punch his face in, that nosy sod was standing behind me with a dipsy smile plastered on his face,  
`The hell do you want, people come here to get better, not go through more suffering` he followed me as I walked over to the desk, I stood on the opposite side to the blonde lady whilst Lucifer stood in between us,  
`Detective, this is Samantha, something tells me you too will be made for each other` we both cast each other a look,  
`How do you cope? `  
` Barely` the nurse came over with a folder and I took it before they could, I moved out of the way as Lucifer reached for it, this was a more detailed certificate of Elle Mays birth, still no mention of the father, but the mothers name was,  
`Lucifer what are we doing here? `  
`I`m doing something useful Detective, I`m helping on a missing persons case, my case` now it made sense,  
`Marie Rosie Anderson, gave birth to Elle May Anderson 15th May 2016` Lucifer pulled out a picture on his phone of Rosie`s Facebook and showed the nurse,  
`Do you recognised this young lady? ` The nurse looked at the phone then at her screen for a bit, did she choose Rosie as her first name,  
`It’s the same girl, no father at the birth, poor girl done it all on her own` my face dropped, Rosie has a child, a young girl,  
`What happened to the child? ` The detective took the folder,  
` Due to her age she gave it up for adoption` Was she looking for her child? , or was the father look for them both,  
`1505, that must be it` I got Rosie`s phone out of my bag and turned it on,  
`1505, what about it? `  
` The pin code for her phone` holding my breath I typed in the four digit’s into her phone, it thought about it for a moment before the home screen came into view,  
`Got it, her daughter’s birthday` let`s hope it`s worth it, Lucifer plucked the phone out of my hands and I felt my face turn red,  
`Hey, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even be here, missing person my arse, you wouldn’t of given her a second thought if I hadn’t of gone over there` I was peeved to say the least, my only chance to find Rosie, lost to spoilt brat,  
`Yes and now we can find her, well I say we, me and the detective`  
`Right, I suppose you’ve told the `detective` what happened the other night at yours` she was in deep thought before I spoke, now she gave Lucifer a funny look,  
`Lucifer, feel free to explain` he gingerly gave me the phone,  
`I would love to detective but first things first we have to find the missing young lady, with the help of her friend of course` for once, I felt like I had the lead on this,  
`Well said Lucifer, first we need to find out who the father is and where he is, then find her daughter, that should lead us to Rosie`  
`Right lets go` The detective headed out and me and Lucifer following swiftly,  
`How`s that rain check? `  
`Bleak, dry for the foreseeable future`.


	4. Chapter 4

It now suddenly dawned on me on how much of a bad idea it was to be with Lucifer and the cop, he couldn’t keep his hot sticky eyes off her, and she was close to kicking his nards in,

`Why do I have to stay in the car? ` Lucifer was kicking off like a child who wasn’t getting his own way,

`Yes why does he have to stay in the car? ` We had pulled up outside of the orphanage were Elle May had been taken to,

`Your both staying here, you Lucifer to watch her, and you to watch him` great, babysitting duties, I tried the door but it wouldn’t budge,

`Child lock, of course there is` I crossed my arms frustrated,

`For who I wonder` I glared at Lucifer as the cop opened the window a little and left us both in the car, the silence went on forever,

`I thought you would be very keen to announce your achievements` I was now staring out the window avoiding his gaze as what I said made him chuckle,

`What a delightful little achievement you are to` now I know how a dear head mounted on a wall feels, I felt my nerve snap when he threw a piece of paper at me, that stupid grin on his stupid face made me rage,

`I`m going to punch your lights out! ` I lunged towards his face but he moved just in time, he grabbed my arm and pulled me forward into the front of the car, I was inches away from the dashboard when I pushed back with my free arm leaving me in a dodgy situation, one half of me was in the back seat whilst the rest of me was now lying in his lap, I was both enraged and embarrassed as he was looking down at me with his face being now dangerously closed to mine,

`Well Sam, if I had known you were this keen I would of made arrangements` I tried to sit up but to no avail, I was not in the mood for round 2,

`You know what I really hope that none of your friends well that’s if you have any which I doubt, if they ever go missing or worse, I really, really hope they don’t rely on you` he dropped his mouth as if he was shocked by what I said, which no sooner turned into laughter,

`My friends which I do have are not nearly stupid enough to get themselves in that sort of trouble, and furthermore your friend is no longer missing` I went to throw verbal abuse at him when I stopped and thought about what he just said,

`Wait what do you mean? ` he was looking out of the front window as I pulled myself up and also looked out front, my eyes couldn’t believe what they were seeing, there she was standing by the road a few feet away from the car, she didn’t notice us at first but after a moment she was staring right back at us,

`Rosie? ` She panicked and ran away,

`Quick! Get out of the car` he grabbed the car handle but stopped,

`Child lock! ` I hit the wheel in frustration,

`Why man! Cant she trust you not to wonder off like a child` as Rosie got further and further out of view the cop opened the driver side door, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out so I took the opportunity to push myself into the back seats,

`Explain later, drive now and for pity sake don’t lose her` the cop started the car and followed after Rosie,

`I must say detective for once your timing and place was spot on` she didn’t say a word,

`There down that alley` Rosie slipped down an alley as a speeding car charged past us,

`They seem to be in a bit of a hurry` Lucifer remarked but now both Rosie and the car were completely out of sight, we quickly followed the car and just as we cornered the building by the alley a loud bang rang out,

`Oh god hurry come on! ` Time slowed down as we turned into the street where the mouth of the alley was, Rosie’s body was lying on the ground, my heart was in my throat I hadn’t even noticed the door open, only getting to her mattered but I was stopped before I could reach her, the cop went to her and in my mind I knew what the outcome was but I didn’t want to believe it, her face said it all and for that moment nothing was said,

`There was nothing we could of done` something took over me and it wasn’t good,

`You liar! ` She couldn’t look at me and my sudden burst of anger rocked me to my core, I knew it wasn’t their fault it was just all bad luck, I slumped to my knees as Lucifer released me and joined the cop, I refused to get emotional in front of them so I took a deep shaky breath and held my own,

`We have to find her daughter` I stood up and brushed myself down,

`I spoke to the person running the orphanage, Rosie had been to the orphanage today to ask about her daughter and it sounds like she was very concerned about her safety, she mentioned that the father had been hanging around her flat threatening the her and her child`

`The why didn’t she report him to the police` Lucifer said as few more police cars pulled up plus an ambulance, I didn’t want to look at Rosie,

`Maybe she was to ashamed to tell anyone about it` my bag started to buzz as I remembered I still had her phone in my bag, I pulled it out to find that someone was trying to call her, it was a private number so I hesitated to answer it but Lucifer plucked the phone out of my hand and answered it instead,

`Hello the devil speaking` I looked at the cop who looked at Lucifer with her mouth hanging open,

`Really do tell` I was confused as Lucifer all of a sudden looked really happy,

`Wonderful and you` he ended the call and gave me the phone back,

`That was the killer slash father whatever, he confessed to shooting the girl and is demanding to see is daughter` that threw me off,

`Wait, she still at the orphanage right? ` We were all heading back to the car,

` Yeah, I told them not to let anyone take her or see her`

`So why shoot Rosie instead of reasoning with her to see the child, he`s only made it worse for himself` Rosie phone buzzed again, I took it out and saw that someone had sent her a message, I unlocked the phone and read the message,

`Oh crumbs, we need to go to my workplace now` Lucifer looked at me bewildered,

`Funny time to go to work isn’t it` I shook my head and put the phone in my bag,

`I know who the father is`.


	5. Chapter 5

' honestly I expected you to be the father ' me and Lucifer were just entering the pizza place where I worked whilst the cop went back to look up more information,  
' your surprised, I was certain I was the father just imagine me having to look after one of those little spawns ' as we entered the manager was at the till having a riffle round so I crept up to the till and slammed my hands down on the counter, the shock caused him to drop whatever he was holding on to,  
' afternoon boss ' he straightened himself up and looked at me blankly,  
' miss Samantha, late for your shift I see ' Lucifer the stood next to me staring at my boss,  
' so daddy, picked your little spawn up from mommy have whilst leaving her a parting gift of a nice big gun shot wound in her body ' I looked at Lucifer then my boss who stood there a bit dumb founded,   
' excuse me ' he said casual as he then turned round heading towards the fire exit. With that me and Lucifer went back out of the door to the parking lot behind the building where my boss was quickly getting into his car, I rushed over to the driver side,  
' listen to me do yourself a favour and turn yourself in before it's to late ' he ignored me and drove off so I quickly jotted down the cars plate,  
' well at least we know for sure he is the father ' Lucifer smirked,  
' yes and he also has the child in the back seat of his car so let's call your cop friend and get this guy ' he didn't make any attempt to do so,  
' yes or we can spare the detective the details and go after the spawn and spawn maker ourselves ' much as it seemed like a nice idea,  
' right we don't know where he has gone with the kid, he is likely to have a gun on him and also unless you can magic up information on the car he is driving, we are a tad stuck '   
' ah but what if a certain devil knew the boss on a personal level his habits and the location of a warehouse he uses on a daily basis ' I kind of get an instant headache when he speaks now,  
' so the reason we came all this way was because ? '   
' well to confirm your boss is the daddy and I do love watching your colleagues play with warm soft pizza dough '. True to his word we parked up outside a small warehouse surrounded by run down old buildings, perfect place where no on would wonder round. Lucifer parked right next to my bosses car, he turned the engine off and I went to open the door were I hesitated for a moment before I glared at him,  
' will take 2 seconds so tata ' like hell,  
' how does that rain check look ?' that got his attention as he looked at me with those smokey eyes,  
' that depends on what the weather lady thinks ' I want to say I regret this but I don't think I will,  
' I get the kid whilst you take care of my ex boss ' we shook hands on the deal but he held on a moment longer,  
' 3 day weekend'   
' don't push it ' with that we both got out of the car,  
' you know other than the detective I've not been so infatuated with someone else in a long time '  
' aren't I lucky '.  
The child wasn't in the car so we both headed inside, whilst I went for the stealth approach he just went and shouted the place down,  
' daddy why did you leave me behind, don't you love me daddy ' his voice echoed throughout the whole building so I just rolled my eyes and carried on combing my way through the building. I soon came upon a dimly lit office where I found little Elle may fast asleep even with everything going on she still slept soundly, she didn't even fidget as I placed her into Lucifer's car and quietly closed the door taking a deep breath as I did so.  
She's safe now Rosie. I rushed back into the warehouse to look for Lucifer, luckily it wasn't to hard of a task to hear his voice and I soon saw him and my boss who was now pointing a gun at Lucifer, I don't know if he was stalling or something but i stayed out of sight eavesdropping on their conversation,  
' well was it worth it then cold blooded murder leaving a child without its mother '   
' she wouldn't let me see my own daughter and after everything that I'd done for her, why am I the selfish one she was the one who was selfish, she didn't deserve her ' he's completely lost it,  
' well as I'm the devil I'll make sure your prison time will be the least of your selfish problems ' two gunshots drummed out the sound of my heartbeat and i dared myself to see what happend. My boss was lying on his back as a dark pool of blood surrounded his head, Lucifer remained still as I went over to him,  
' a cowards way out '  
' he couldn't take his punishment so he dealt his own '   
' what the hell !' my eyes fixated on Lucifer's chest, there wasn't a speck of blood on him but there was a bullet hole on the right side of his chest,  
' he shot you yet no blood and no lying on the ground declaring any regrets, how? '   
' I told you I'm the devil, in and out of the bed '.

' seriously! ' tied to the bed again with a complimentary blindfold to go with it all,  
' Lucifer I swear if you don't ' I stopped as I felt a hand caress my upper leg, I had no underwear on and the hand being so cold made me jitter a little,  
' have you been at that ice cream again ' no reply and then I started to wonder,  
' Lucifer is that even you? ' that's when the blindfold came off. It was that weird woman from the bar the other night and before I said anything else she got onto the bed and straddled me, any other day I would tell her to get lost but I've never been one to turn down such a beautiful naked beast,  
' how long have we got? ' she placed both hands on my breast,  
' till he gets here and waits his turn ' she planted kisses just below my chest and worked her way up nibbling at my skin along the way. Her lips were at my neck as my hunger for her was getting more intense, neither of us cared as the elevator chimed at Lucifer's arrival,  
' right then talk about a delay in the weather system, uh Maize, sloppy seconds now is it '  
' wait your turn Lucifer I assume the devil has a little patience ' me and Maize chuckled deeply,  
' well then I just pour myself a drink shall I '  
' yeah you do that and make it a long one '.


End file.
